Episode 6880 (28th May 2014)
"Donna hatches a plan to burgle the home of a well-known criminal before the police have time to raid it; Robbie realises he may have outstayed his welcome at the Sharmas'; and Charity plays the victim." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Donna gets a tip off about a well-known criminal, Gary North, from PC Swirling. She hatches a plan to burgle him before the police have time to raid his house. Robbie overhears Rishi and Jai talking about him staying, knowing he is in the way. Robbie covers, pretending he has sorted a place to stay. Pete helps Sarah with advice after she tells him she is being bullied. Declan is still set on trying for another baby but is gutted as Charity convinces him she isn't ready yet. Wanting to make it up to Kerry, Dan agrees to let her practice some beauty treatments on him. Dan is soon left looking a fool with a dark fake tan, just in time for their wedding competition interview with Lucy. Robbie's presence at Home Farm isn't welcomed but Jimmy does his best to defend him, though he questions why he stays in the village being young enough to not have any commitments. Donna tells Ross of her plan, but Marlon spots the two of them together. Kerry and Dan lay it on thick with Lucy, telling her they met in an orphanage. Debbie curiously asks Pete about his childhood after overhearing him give Sarah advice. He opens up a little about his mother leaving suddenly. Marlon warns Donna off Ross. Covering, Donna tells him that she is gaining Ross's trust so she can nick him, unaware that Pete has heard every word. Nicola overhears Kerry spinning Lucy a yarn and ruins it for them. The interviewer walks out and goes for a drink in the B&B. James takes time off to wine and dine Chas at the B&B. Chas spots Lucy eyeing James from the bar. Robbie asks Adam if he can crash with him, but is left disappointed when Adam isn't keen. James and Chas tease each other with a game of truth or dare, and Chas takes the opportunity to ask the truth about Emma leaving. James admits Chas is his first serious relationship since Emma and opens up that they hadn't been getting along for a while. He says Finn then came along, but wasn't planned, and they hoped another baby might fix things but it didn't. In return, James dares Chas to go over to his admirer and ask her why she keeps staring at him. Chas gets a shock when she does and finds out Lucy was staring at her, not him. Robbie finds himself lying to Megan and sleeping in a truck. Chas clams up when James mentions Aaron and compares him to Ross. She tries to defend him but struggles to do so without going into too much detail. Pete warns Ross of what he overheard Donna saying, leaving Ross angry with her. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Lucy - Rachel Holoway Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Kitchen, Stairs *The Grange - Restaurant *The Woolpack - Public bar, Hallway, Backroom *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *Dale View - Living room/kitchen, Back garden *Café Main Street - Public café, Front exterior *Play area *Home Farm - Office, Exterior Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes